


Interstellar Diplomacy

by ABSedarian



Series: Thirty Worlds (AU Challenge) [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Challenge on Infinite Earths, F/F, it's possible it's more of a T, rating is just to be on the safe side here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Challenge / Challenge on Infinite Earths</p><p>Day 9: Aliens</p><p>Emma Swan has always been an adventurer, so it's not surprising that she's flouting all the rules just to talk to the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Even if Earthfolk aren't meant to approach that particular species ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.
> 
> A/N: Since one of them is an alien in this story, some OOCness might occur.

Her skin was shimmering, Emma Swan decided. The woman’s skin was _actually_ shimmering in a soft golden brown in a way that made the color change depending on the angle from which you looked at her. Emma was currently staring straight at her, but she really couldn’t help it. She had never seen a Magican of exactly that coloring; most of them were either a creamy white or a dark shade of chocolate brown.

Emma decided today was the day she had to meet the woman. _Right fucking now._ To hell with rules.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” a cool voice greeted her with disdain.

Emma fought the urge to look at her feet or take a step or two back. She was already too close to the Magican and it would be well within the woman’s rights to call over the law and have Emma removed from her presence.

“Hi,” Emma said in greeting. And for the first time she wondered what the universal translator actually turned that into.

The woman mustered her from head to toe but refrained from calling over the marshal Emma could see on the next corner. “Hi?” It sounded almost like a question.

Emma had to fight not to ramble or swoon but damn that woman’s voice did things to her insides even with that one syllable. Maybe that was the reason they usually didn’t talk to Earthfolk like her. “Yeah, hi,” she said blithely. “It’s an Earth greeting.”

“I know what it means.” The reply was stilted and the woman looked uncomfortable.

“Oh, good.” Emma swallowed. “My name is Emma, Emma Swan,” she continued.

The woman looked at her as if she had two heads.

“That was an introduction,” Emma explained in case that was the problem. She had never heard of Earthfolk getting this far into a conversation with a Magican. “I gave you my name, and the usual response would be to give me your name in return.” She held out her hand. “And we normally shake each other’s hands.”

“Your designation is Emma Emma Swan?” The woman asked or said but Emma found it hard to read her inflection. She also stared at Emma’s hand as if it could jump up and bite her, but after long, long moments she reached out with her own hand and placed it in Emma’s. The touch made Emma’s skin tingle and she shivered a little, trying hard not to get lost in the feeling. She almost missed the Magican's next words. “My designation is Regina.”

Emma squeezed her hand a little harder and smiled. First step done. “It’s called a _name_ ,” she corrected, ”and mine is just Emma Swan.”

“Did you halt my progress down this hallway for a specific purpose, Emma Swan?”

Emma still held onto the hand, slowly getting used to the tingles. “I’ve been seeing you around the station and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and … and … I just wanted to meet you.”

Regina’s head tilted to the right. “Why? Your kind do not talk to my kind unless you need us to solve some problem.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Wait, I was always told that we were not _allowed_ to approach you because you were above our station.”

“Above your station?” She looked around the dark gray surrounding them. “What do you mean?”

“Not _this_ station,” Emma explained with a light laugh. “I was told not to talk to Magicans because you thought you were better than us.”

Regina rolled her dark eyes. “We are merely different,” she said slowly. “My kind are told that you do not approach us because of our powers which are hard to explain and scare you unless you need them.”

Emma gave her a bright smile, even as she was shaking her head in wonder at the new information. “How about we go and have some coffee together and change that?” she offered. “Do Magicans even drink coffee?”

Regina smiled and Emma thought the station gray around them got a few shades brighter. “You have not had coffee unless you have tried Magican coffee.”

“Oh,” Emma sighed. “Is there a place around here that serves it?”

Regina studied her once more, and suddenly a slightly predatory look entered her face. “The only place I know is the galley on my ship,” she hinted, voice even lower than before. “Would you like to continue your brazen streak and accompany me there?”

The tingling in Emma’s hand intensified and sparks were racing up and down her arms, traveling down her spine and curling in her lower abdomen. “Are you doing that?” she gasped.

“No, Emma Swan,” Regina whispered back. “ _We_ are doing that.” The slight tremble in her voice told Emma that the Magican was as affected as she was. “And if you join me, there could be more of that.”

Emma didn’t have to think twice. “Lead the way,” she said, although she was pulling Regina by the hand. “Let’s do our best to improve the understanding between our species.”

o-o-o

Emma had never seen the inside of a Magican ship. Hell, nobody she knew had ever been on one due to the apparent misconception that they didn’t mix with other species. She looked around in awe at the shimmering walls — the same kind of shimmer that showed on Magicans’ skin — as Regina led the way through the ship. When they stopped, Emma realized that they were in a room that was anything but a galley.

“This is your kitchen?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

Regina gave her a look. “Was the galley really the room you were interested in seeing?”

Caught, Emma blushed. “Not really, no,” she admitted, “although I’m still interested in tasting your coffee.” She saw Regina hold up her hand as if to summon something and grabbed the hand to stop her. “Later.”

“Very well.”

The smile on Regina’s face was both predatory and unsure, a combination Emma had never seen before. It was alluring, to say the least. “Sooo …” Emma dragged out the word. “What do we … How do we …?”

Regina’s smile lost the predatory edge and was now merely unsure. “Do you not know how to copulate?”

Emma couldn’t help herself; she burst out laughing. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

For the first time since their meeting, a look of real irritation crossed Regina’s face. “Of course not,” she retorted. “But our language is too complex, too intricate for the universal translators you Earthfolk use, so it turns everything into almost … technical terms.”

“Oh,” Emma breathed. “That’s sad.”

“There is a way,” Regina said hesitantly. “To make you understand … if you wanted to feel our language.”

“Feel?”

Regina huffed. “Much like our skin and most of our materials,” she pointed around the room, “our language is ever-moving, ever-changing, almost like a living being. It is felt more than heard, and it’s hard to explain.”

“Then show me,” Emma said immediately. “Unless it involves invasive surgery or something, I mean.”

Regina shook her head with a grin and raised her hands to cup Emma’s face. The tingles Emma had felt before suddenly infused her whole body, and she groaned at the feeling as her body reacted instantly. Then Regina leaned her forehead against Emma’s. Suddenly, a stream of colors and sounds entered Emma’s mind, opening new pathways, Regina’s mind mingling with hers in an almost too intimate dance. Emma tried to stop her baser thoughts about Regina, but judging from the Magican’s moan she wasn’t successful.

Before Emma could think about what she was doing, she tilted her hand and brought their mouths together in a fiercely possessive kiss, hard and demanding, making it clear what she wanted. Her body was more aroused than it had ever been, and they hadn’t even seen each other naked or touched each other yet. Emma’s mind almost short-circuited when she imagined what would happen once they did.

Regina never let go of Emma’s face, although she was more than surprised when the Earth woman pressed their lips together in what Earthfolk called a kiss. It was a strange feeling to her but not unpleasant, and she mimicked the movements of Emma’s lips as best she could. The moan she heard, and the way a pair of hands ran all over her body, felt like approval to her, so she intensified her mind to give back to Emma.

The Magican reached out with her mind, delving ever deeper, until she could feel the response not just in Emma’s mind but also her body. The tingling all over her body intensified, telling her that this would all be over soon, quicker than anything she had expected. She had never copulated with anything other than Magican partners but even she knew that this solid of a connection was rare, especially outside her species. Her thumbs caressed Emma’s face as magic streamed between them, bringing them ever higher, ever closer to what she now knew would be an explosive release.

Emma tore her lips from Regina’s when the tingles intensified, almost blowing her mind with arousal. She could stars behind her eyelids, explosions of different colors. She was soaked and pressed her legs together to get some friction before she realized that it wasn’t necessary since her mind provided all the friction she needed. She pulled Regina closer, aligning their bodies all the way from top to toes, and gave herself over to the feeling. As soon as she let go, everything got even brighter, hotter, wetter, and a scant second later, Emma came with a hoarse cry, diving head first into an orgasm that didn’t seem to end. “Oh, fuck.”

Regina was pulled right along with Emma. Her mouth open in a silent cry, a drawn-out groan, and a final expulsion of magic and energy towards Emma.

And then they both tumbled to the ground in a sweaty and exhausted heap as Regina let go of Emma’s face with a regretful sigh.

It took Emma several minutes to come back to her senses but when she did it was with a wide grin on her face and a feeling of pure relaxed elation. “I’m assuming here that this was more than just showing me your language,” she murmured with a smile. “So this is how you do it?”

“It did indeed turn into more,” Regina replied softly. “I’m sorry … but you were so responsive … I was surprised and then …” She rolled her head so she could see Emma. “I take it from your question that you don’t do it like this?”

Emma didn't see Regina's lips moving and realized she could hear her in her mind, probably an aftereffect of the amazing connection and orgasm they had just experienced. She decided to see if she could reply in her thoughts as well. _No, this was new to me._

Regina nodded. _I hope it was okay._

“Very much so,” Emma breathed happily. _It was beautiful. Would you like to experience how Earthfolk have sex?_

_Have sex?_

_Copulate_ , Emma amended. _Make love,_ she added in her brain, hoping she could keep that one to herself. She reached out to run her fingers from Regina’s throat to her pubic bone. _Touch each other to feel good. Everywhere._

Regina’s eyes softened as she nodded once, barely able to conceal the shiver that ran through her body. “Teach me.”

So Emma did.

And later she even got to try the best coffee in all the known galaxies.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Coffee Shop AU (everybody needs a coffee shop AU)


End file.
